


ride in tandem

by mcwho



Series: we always have something to get over [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, steve FUCKS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 14:36:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16725267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcwho/pseuds/mcwho
Summary: “You love acting like you don't love it," Steve says, tugging Bucky’s jacket off his shoulders.





	ride in tandem

**Author's Note:**

> this is essentially a prequel to the first work in this series.
> 
> because it's a prequel (and also a pwp) you dont need to read the other work to understand this one

In the morning, Bucky gets dressed to go out to the bagel bar a couple of blocks away to get some breakfast. 

Steve had woken up way before he did, as usual, gone for a run with Sam, came back, did laundry, and then crawled back into bed for a midday nap, it seemed. Bucky had gotten up finally at noon, careful not to disturb his hyper-functioning mess of a boyfriend, showered, and gotten dressed.

His efforts are futile, in the end, of course – super-soldier hearing, and all that. Bucky hears Steve stirring, then getting up and stalking into the bathroom, before wandering into the kitchen where Bucky is shrugging on his jacket ready to brave the cool November air.

When he looks up, Steve is standing in the doorway, leaning against the frame, arms folded. He’s shirtless, naked apart from a pair of grey boxer briefs that fit him like a second skin. When Bucky finally drags his gaze up to meet Steve’s, he sees the look in the fucker’s eyes and tightens his fingers around his keys determinedly. 

“I’m going to get bagels,” he announces, partially to convince and remind himself, as well as Steve. “Be back in a half hour.”

“What’s the rush?” Steve asks, voice still raspy and thick with sleep. "Come back to bed."

“I’ll starve,” Bucky threatens. “To death,” he adds when the hungry look on Steve’s face doesn’t even waver. It’s not too much of an exaggeration. Bucky slept for even longer than he usually does – again, thanks to Steve. He’d already slipped into a mild coma from Steve putting him through the shower wall before bed, but then Steve had _woken him up_ for it, too, at five in the morning before his goddamn run no less, kissing up on him until Bucky was awake and hard and panting. 

“How about I fill you up with something else,” Steve offers. Bucky is ashamed by the fact that his dick gives a strong twitch at that terrible line. 

“You are,” Bucky says, “the _worst_. It’s all the time with you, Rogers, all the _fuckin’_ time.”

“What a tragedy,” Steve says, grinning. “Not what I was hearing last night, though. Didn't seem to mind at all, actually.”

“Can’t hold what I say when I'm getting fucked against me,” Bucky mumbles. Steve’s getting closer now, taking all the leverage Bucky is unwittingly giving him. He’s so good at this, _too_ good, always knew how to play Bucky like an upright bass. 

“No?” Steve asks, filthy smirk on his lips. A shiver runs through Bucky’s body. Steve stops when he’s standing right in front of him. "Anything you'd like held against you instead?"

Bucky drops his keys on the counter. 

“The absolute fuckin’ _worst_ ,” he reminds Steve, before pulling him in for a slow, hot kiss. Steve kisses him like he’s fucking him already, biting at Bucky’s lower lip, licking into Bucky’s mouth. Bucky hums quietly, pressing closer, but then Steve pulls away.

“You love acting like you don't love it," Steve says, tugging Bucky’s jacket off his shoulders. Bucky lets it slide to the ground, pulling it off the rest of the way. 

“Fuck off,” he huffs, breathless. Steve does not fuck off. He fucks on, if anything, looking like the cat that got the cream and slipping his hands into Bucky’s jeans. He squeezes his ass, and Bucky groans quietly, pushing into his grip. 

“Always so easy for it once I’ve gotten my hands on you, though” Steve mumbles, quiet, smug. He’s tugging on the hem of Bucky’s shirt, pushing up under it. He rubs his hands over Bucky’s stomach while Bucky huffs impatiently. “Get this off,” Steve demands eventually, and Bucky pulls the shirt off and flings it behind him with a speed that would be embarrassing if Bucky had enough blood left to flow to the part of brain that would trigger that emotion. 

“C’mon,” he mumbles, already embarrassingly flushed and hot for it. His cock is hard and straining against his jeans – Steve pulls them down, and Bucky sighs with relief once the restriction is gone, kicking them off and pushing himself up against Steve until they’re dick to dick and panting. 

“Feel that?” Steve asks, voice low, lips against Bucky’s, rolling his hips against his. “’Feel that, sweetheart? ‘S for you, baby, all for you. You want it, hm? Want it inside you?” 

Bucky’s nodding, shaky, all pretenses dropped, sucking desperately on Steve’s lip.

Steve hums, pleased, then wraps an arm around Bucky’s back and gets a hand under his thigh, cradling him to his chest before lifting him. Bucky moans, thighs wrapped around Steve’s waist. He humps him all the way to the bedroom, he can’t help it. Random displays of how strong Steve is always got him going anyway. Of course, Steve knows that. 

Steve’s practically chuckling into the kiss, he kisses down Bucky’s chest after he sets him down on the bed Bucky had just barely escaped an hour ago. Bucky squirms when he gets down to his navel, where his cock is flushed and leaking and poking out of the waistband of his boxers. 

“Steve,” he says warningly, and Steve leans in, kisses down the length of his covered cock, then back down again, open-mouthed this time, then over and over, wetting the fabric. “Jesus,” Bucky breathes, stomach flipping. “Jesus, _Steve_ , fuck.”

“Mhm,” Steve hums. He takes the wet fabric in his teeth, tugs it down ‘til Bucky’s dick is free, then swipes his tongue over it from his balls to his tip and swallows him down. 

“Oh – _God_ ,” Bucky moans, chest heaving suddenly. Steve swallows almost compulsively, massaging Bucky’s balls with his other hand. He stays down, letting up about an inch before swallowing him whole again, over and over and over. It’s so much, slick, tight. Steve sucks cock like a champ when he’s being lazy about it, and he’s being anything _but_ , now. Bucky’s toes curl, the hand he didn’t realise he had slid into Steve’s hair curling into a fist, fucking desperately into the hot velvet of the inside of his mouth. “Oh, God, Steve, baby – ohgodohgodohgod–“

Bucky comes in long, pressured waves that make his hand slack. Steve’s head keeps right on bobbing, swallowing. When Bucky is a limp, panting puddle, Steve smiles up at him, sits up, and pulls his dick out. 

“C’mere,” Bucky says, hoarse. He grabs all of the pillows on the other side of the bed and shoves them under his head. “Come– fuck my mouth.”

Steve looks up at him. “You sure?”

“Put your dick,” Bucky orders, still a little breathless, “in my mouth.”

Steve snickers, shuffling closer and then straddling Bucky’s chest. “You asking me or telling me?” he asks, absently rubbing his leaking dick against Bucky’s cheek, smearing pre-come there, messy. He leans over to get the lube out of the nightstand. Bucky takes it from him, popping the cap with his thumb and squirting some onto his fingers.

“You wanna talk or you wanna fuck?” Bucky shoots back. Steve rubs his cock against Bucky’s lips this time, and Bucky opens his mouth.

“Could do both,” Steve mumbles absently, like he’s not aware his mouth is making sounds anymore. “You know I’m a talker. Let me see your tongue sweetheart, yeah – yeah, just like that.” Steve slides into his mouth, slow, and Bucky blinks up at him, tongue sliding along the underside of his cock. Steve hisses quietly, sinking further. He doesn’t go all the way at first, stays well away from Bucky’s throat, just slides back and forth and lets Bucky’s tongue and lips do all the work. 

“Get yourself ready, baby,” Steve breathes, watching Bucky’s mouth move on him.

Bucky pushes a slick finger into his hole, moaning as he stretches himself out around it. Steve curses and bucks a little, hand knotting tight in Bucky’s hair. Bucky moans again at the sting. “Ah,” Steve groans out, voice thick and low. Bucky sucks, cheeks hollowing. Steve’s hips gyrate, further into Bucky’s mouth on each thrust. Bucky’s head spins, panting, eyes on Steve’s face, who’s looking right back down at him, lips red and swollen from sucking dick, eyes hooded and dark.

“God, look at you,” Steve moans, and he’s pushing further, hips rocking deeper, gripping Bucky’s hair so tight his knuckles dig into Bucky’s scalp, make him whine. “You any idea how you look? Fucking gorgeous like this, take me down so good, sweetheart, you have no goddamn idea – yeah, just like that. Just like that.”

The hot, heavy weight of Steve’s cock on his tongue makes his jaw ache deliciously, pre-come dripping down Bucky’s throat in an endless stream. Steve’s always had a dirty mouth, the dirtiest fucking mouth he ever heard, and it drives Bucky crazy, it makes him _want_. Steve’s slipping a little now, cock rocking back into Bucky’s throat for the first time, hissing in pleasure when he feels the compulsive clench of Bucky’s muscles around it. 

Arousal and heat pool in Bucky’s stomach, cock fattening up with it. He presses another finger into himself, curling them both desperately until they brush his prostate. He groans, a long, low, _unhh_ that rumbles in his chest and makes Steve shudder and gasp. Bucky’s adding a third digit before he’s completely ready for it, starting to get desperate. The stretch makes his cock drool

“Jesus,” Steve breathes. He pulls out of Bucky’s mouth, slow, controlled, until Bucky’s sucking on just the tip, lapping at it, fucking himself on his fingers, needy for it. “Jesus _Christ_ – you ready for me, sweetheart? How do your fingers feel, hm?” Steve asks, pulling back to let Bucky answer.

“Tiny,” Bucky chokes out, hips gyrating against his hand, it’s _not enough_ – “ _Steve_ ,”

“I know,” Steve says, sympathetic if not for the smug look on his face. He gets off of Bucky, swipes a thumb over Bucky’s slick, swollen lips. “I know, honey, I know, gonna – yeah, gonna give you what you need,” he trails off, eyes on where Bucky’s got three fingers pressing relentlessly into his hole.

“Give–” Bucky gasps wetly, head clouded with arousal. 

“Mhm, I’ll give alright,” Steve rumbles. He takes Bucky’s hand by the wrist, pulls it gently away as Bucky’s fingers curl mindlessly. “Ought to make you beg me for it, all that fuss you like to put up, as if you don’t want it just as much as I do. Acting like I don’t know how easy you are, you’re just quieter about it ‘s all, but I got your number, sugar,” Steve tells him. He leans down and laves his tongue over Bucky’s hole, hot and wet, swirling his tongue.

“Look at you,” Steve says, pushing a finger into him, slow, teasing. “Look at that pretty little hole. All wet and open for me.”

“ _Ah_ ,” Bucky squeaks, back arching. “Oh, God - _God_ ,”

Steve presses a wet kiss to his thigh and then sits up, wrapping a fist around his cock. He positions himself, slowly pulls his finger out of Bucky's hole, and then he’s fucking him, finally, _finally_. Bucky shivers, making a small, helpless noise as Steve bottoms out, deep, _so deep_ , he’ll never get used to how deep Steve gets, how good he fills him up. 

Steve moans quietly, takes Bucky’s hand, presses it down against his lower stomach, and then fucks hard up into him at the same time. “Feel me in you?”

“Steve,” Bucky whines out in reply. Steve’s grinning, filthily, thrusts quickening now. “’S good, ‘s so fuckin’,” Bucky’s breath hitches up high at the end, cuts himself off. His head feels hot and syrupy and slow. Steve presses deep into him again, giving up the long, quick strokes for slow gyrations of his hips, deep, pushed up right into Bucky’s prostate. 

“Slurring your words, sweetheart,” Steve says, bowing his head and kissing his flushed neck. “That good, baby, hm? You drunk on it?”

Bucky moans, it peters into a gasp as Steve ups the pace a little, sucking a mark into his skin. “Fuck,” he whines. “Oh, _oh_.”

“That’s it,” Steve breathes, gripping Bucky’s waist so tight it’ll leave bruises. “That’s it, baby, that’s it.”

“’M gonna come,” Bucky manages, clawing at Steve’s back. 

Steve hums, nipping at Bucky’s ear. “Yeah? Again, huh?” he rumbles. “Yeah. Gonna make a mess for me?” Bucky’s nodding weakly, burning, aching, thighs trembling, teeth dug into his lower lip. Steve’s got a wicked smirk on his face, folding Bucky in half, hips moving just right, just where Bucky needs it, has him moaning, high and desperate, _ah, ah, ah_.

“Always – Steve – always so good, give it to me so good,” Bucky moans. “Mmm, Steve. _Steve_.”

“I know, honey, I know what I do to you,” Steve says, cocky as ever. “Deserve the best, don’t you? And you – know how you make me feel? Know what you _goddamn_ look like, underneath me like this? Hottest thing I’ve ever seen in my life, baby, the _hottest_ fuckin’ thing.”

Bucky shakes, heart thudding as he gasps out _oh_ and comes, cock twitching and jerking and pulsing against his stomach, leaking everywhere. Steve – he keeps going, he keeps fucking him, and Bucky keeps coming. Bucky _can’t take it_ , can’t think, can barely even hear the doubtlessly filthy things pouring out of Steve’s mouth, all he knows is the sharp pleasure thrumming through his body like a live current, the thick shove of Steve’s cock up inside of him. Then Steve’s spilling into Bucky. Bucky’s whining, sensitive and Steve fucks up into him, harsh, rough. Steve’s got his face in Bucky’s neck, groaning out, “Bucky, Bucky, fuck,” against his skin, breathless.

Steve lands on top of Bucky, gasping. Bucky’s heart thuds as he lays there, sweaty, slick and satisfied. 

“Bagels,” Steve scoffs after a minute, as if the very idea that Bucky was about to choose breakfast over dick is preposterous to him. Which, it clearly is.

“’M still getting them,” Bucky says, tapping his finger on the back of Steve’s head. “Even hungrier than I was before, now, thanks for that.”

“You’re welcome,” Steve says, looking up at him. Then, “Not my fault. Can’t help wanting you.”

“You know what you sound like? You got any idea? _Baby, I want you, c’mon, let me touch you, I’m gonna die without it, look so good, sweetheart, I can’t help it,_ ” Bucky says in a low voice that’s meant to be an imitation of Steve’s. 

“Oh yeah?” he says, grinning, unrepentant.

“Oh, yeah,” Bucky tells him. “That’s what you sound like. All the time."

Steve rolls his eyes, bites Bucky’s shoulder gently, then shrugs. “Fine then. We’ll give you a break, I won’t bother you anymore How’s the next week sound? Seven days enough to recover from my sex drive?”

Bucky squints at Steve, waiting for him to say he’s joking. He doesn’t. Bucky shrugs. As if Steve can even go a full five hours without putting or attempting to put his dick in one of Bucky’s orifices. He's bluffing.

“Fine, whatever,” Bucky says, smiling. “A week sounds great to me. Your funeral.”

Steve raises an eyebrow, a glint in his eyes. "We'll see."

**Author's Note:**

> and the rest, as they say, is history

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] ride in tandem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17570048) by [mcwho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcwho/pseuds/mcwho), [thatsmysecret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsmysecret/pseuds/thatsmysecret)




End file.
